maydaytvshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Reeve Aleutian Airways
Reeve Aleutian Airways (IATA: RV, ICAO: RVV, Call sign: Reeve) was an airline headquartered in Anchorage, Alaska, United States."World Airline Directory." Flight International. March 30, 1985. 111." Retrieved on July 23, 2009."About Us." Reeve Aleutian Airways. August 27, 1998. Retrieved on July 23, 2009. It ceased operations on December 5, 2000.Wisconsin Aviation Hall of Fame. History Founding In February 1946, Bob Reeve received a call informing him that some ex USAAF C-47s and DC-3s were for sale. Reeve bought his first DC-3, N19906, for $20,000 with $3,000 down and the balance payable over 3 years. The cost of conversion to civilian standard was quoted at $50,000 but Reeve did the work himself at a cost of $5,000. A strike by sailors on steamships operating between Seattle and Anchorage started on April 6, 1946. Reeve, along with Merritt Boyle and Bill Borland began flying between Seattle and Anchorage, with stops at Juneau, Yakutat or Annette Island. Each trip carried a full load of 21 passengers and took an average of 9½ hours. In 53 days, 26 round trips were made. Reeve would work all night on inspections and maintenance of the plane whilst at Spokane, and then fly back to Anchorage having had very little sleep. Reeve earned $93,000 from this activity, enough to pay for the DC-3 and buy three more. In July 1946, DC-3 N91016 was purchased from the USAF. In the winter of 1946–47, Reeve filed with the CAA for a license to operate on the 1,783 miles (2,869 km) run between Anchorage and Attu, and in the summer of 1947 he was making weekly flights down the chain. Within a year, he was running a twice-weekly service, keeping all four DC-3s busy. It was during this time that Reeve Aleutian suffered its first accident. DC-3 N46567 being damaged in an accident during take-off at Merrill Field. The aircraft was insured, and Reeve bought a twin-engined Beechcraft and a Lockheed Electra 10-B NC14994 to replace the DC-3, which subsequently repaired and eventually sold to Los Angeles Air Service On March 24, 1947, Reeve Aleutian Airways was incorporated. The company was running scheduled and charter services all over Alaska, despite not having a formal CAA certificate. About this time, Reeve was ordered to get authorization to use the wartime Chain bases he was using. Reeve flew to Washington and leased Dutch Harbor field and acquired landing permits for Kodiak, Adak and Attu. Electra NC14994 was traded in during 1947, going to Continental Airlines. In April 1948, Reeve Aleutian Airways was granted a temporary, five-year airline certificate. With the need to run the business on proper business lines (maintain an office, publish schedules and tariffs etc.), the Beechcraft and Electra were traded in for two Sikorsky S-43 amphibians. In October 1948, Port Heiden was de-activated, followed by Dutch Harbor, Attu and Umnak. Reeve took over Umnak and conceded Attu, which was not vital to his operations. About this time, the Naval Air Transport Service began selling tickets to Adak in competition with Reeve. Reeve went to Washington and met with Louis Johnson, who granted all the business in the area to Reeve. In 1948, DC-3 N49363 was purchased from Arnold Air Service, Sikorsky S-43 N53294 and Grumman G-21 Goose N95468 was also purchased. In March 1949, four days' notice was given that Shemya was to close. This base was vital to Reeve, as it was an all-weather alternative to Adak, Amchitka and Attu. Northwest also needed the base on its run to the Orient. Reeve and Croil Hunter (President of Northwest) flew to Washington to plead their case without success, but on their way back to the hotel, Reeve met Major General Sam Anderson, who had served with Reeve's brother Richard, and explained their predicament with the result that the military were persuaded to pronounce the field "militarily desirable" and thus Shemya was saved. S-43 N15062 was purchased in March 1950. In late 1950, the bank was reluctant to loan Reeve any more capital. Reeve flew to Seattle in an effort to get a loan, but was turned down. He ran into Elmer Rasmusson, an Anchorage banker whilst in Seattle, with the result that Rasmusson loaned him $125,000 to get going again. On the day he got the loan, Reeve heard that Pacific Airmotive, who were doing his maintenance, were going out of business in Alaska. Reeve flew back to Anchorage and bought the business, which was renamed Reeve Airmotive. In 1952, the new Anchorage International Airport opened and all the other airlines moved there. The CAA was going to close Merrill Field, but it was retained for use by Reeve Aleutian and private operators. in 1953, final military deactivation of the Aleutian airfields occurred. Reeve obtained leases on Shemya and Cold Bay. Shemya closed in 1954 and all flights were switched to Cold Bay. In January 1957, DC-3 N49363 was sold to Twentieth Century Aircraft. During the 1950s, St. George and Chernofski were served by airdrop, Reeve installing salvaged bomb releases in his DC-3s to enable this. Expansion By the mid 1950s, it was apparent that the DC-3s were not big enough for Reeve Aleutian. Therefore, the DC-4 was selected to supplement the DC-3s, eventually replacing them. Reeve's first DC-4 was N63396, Purchased in March 1957 from Twentieth Century Airlines, which was going out of business. The first scheduled DC-4 flight was on March 12, 1957. The route was Anchorage-Kodiak-Cold Bay-Adak-Amchitka-Shemya-Attu. Umnak was served as required. In 1957, the Distant Early Warning line was being constructed, bringing a boom to Reeve Aleutian. In 1957, S-43 N53294 was traded in, Curtiss C-46 Commandos N1302N and N10012 were purchased from Cordova Airlines and Grumman G-21 Goose N1513V leased from Interior Airways. S-43 N15062 was sold in March 1958. C-46 N1302N was written off in an accident on May 31, 1958 at Driftwood Bay, Alaska. C-46 N9852F was purchased from Boreas Corporation in July 1958. DC-4 N63396 was written off in September 1958 at Great Sitkin Island, Alaska. DC-4 N91067 was purchased from Boreas Corporation in October 1958. Merrill Field proved too small for the DC-4, so Reeve Aleutian moved to Anchorage International in 1958. In January 1959 a Beechcraft D-50 Twin Bonanza was purchased. DC-4 N41341 was purchased from Boreas Corporation in 1959. By the early 1960s, the DC-4 was proving outdated, and therefore a DC-6B was purchased in January 1962. This aircraft, N65L, had formerly served as SX-DAF with Olympic Airways of Greece and had been the personal aircraft of Aristotle Onassis. DC-4 N41341 was sold to Alaska Airlines in December 1962. The D-50 was sold in 1963 and C-46 N1822M was purchased. DC-6A N6119C was purchased in January 1963. DC-3 N91016 was damaged beyond repair on 29 May 1965 at Nikolski, Alaska. DC-3 N75142 was purchased from Northern Consolidated Airlines in June 1965. DC-3 N2768A was leased from Red Dodge Aviation during 1965. The sole remaining DC-4, N91067, was only used for freight and charter work after this, being sold in 1965. DC-6B N7919C and Helio Courier N5453E were purchased in 1965. C-46 N1651M was purchased in January 1966. C-46 N10012 was involved in an accident on February 17, 1966 at Homer, Alaska. DC-3 N49319 was leased from Red Dodge Aviation from October 1967 to July 1968. 1970s The late 1960s saw the emergence of the Lockheed L-188 Electra, which was to be backbone of Reeve Aleutian's business from then on. The first, N1968R (ex ZK-CLX of Air New Zealand) was purchased from California Airmotive in February 1968. With the acquisition of the Electras, the DC-6s were phased out of passenger service. Goose N1513V was written off on June 22, 1970 at False Pass, Alaska. Electra N9744C was purchased in September 1970. C-46 N10012 was written off on February 10, 1971 at Nondalton, Alaska. Electra N7140C was purchased in April 1972. Goose N1513V was written off on February 10, 1971 at False Pass, Alaska. Goose N4763C was purchased from Alaska Coastal Airlines in 1972. Reeve Aleutian still had DC-3s in service, and a replacement was sought. The NAMC YS-11A was decided on and the first plane, N172RV was purchased new in 1972. In 1973, the Electra was certified by the CAA to land on gravel runways. YS-11 N173RV was purchased new in that year. On November 11, 1974, there was a hangar fire at Anchorage, and two aircraft were lost - Electra N7140C and YS-11A N172RV. C-46 N1651M was sold to Fairbanks Air Service in 1974. YS-11 N171RV was purchased from Toa Domestic Airlines (TDA) in January 1975. DC-3s N19906 and N75142 were sold to Northern Air Cargo in 1975. In April 1977, Gooses N4763C and N95468 were sold to Peninsula Airways, and their service subcontracted for services out of Cold Bay. These aircraft are still in daily service with PenAir. Electra N5525 was lease-purchased from Eastern Airlines in July 1977 to replace the one lost in the fire. N5525 was traded in in December 1977. Electra N178RV was purchased from American Jet Industries in April 1978. DC-6Bs N65L and N7919C were sold to Northern Air Cargo in 1978, the latter aircraft in June of that year.PenAir website. In 1979, Reeve Aleutian started a service from Cold Bay to Seattle-Tacoma.This service lasted for three and a half years. During that time, only seven flights were cancelled due to weather and two due to mechanical reasons out of 458 scheduled flights. YS-11 N169RV was purchased from the Gabon Government in February 1980. DC-6A N6119C was sold to Northern Air Cargo in April 1980. C-46 N9852F was sold in 1980. C-46 N1822M was sold in 1981. YS-11A N172RV was involved in an accident on February 16, 1982 at King Salmon, Alaska. it was returned to service. Electra N1968R suffered loss of No.4 propeller in-flight while enroute from Cold Bay to Seattle on June 8, 1983. Piloted by Jim Gibson, it landed safely at Anchorage, Alaska. It too was repaired and returned to service. Electra N7135C was purchased from Zantop International Airlines in September 1983 and withdrawn from service for use as a spares source, eventually being scrapped at Anchorage. The jet age In December 1983, Reeve Aleutian purchased two Boeing 727-22QC aircraft from Wien Air Alaska. They were N831RV RCR and N832RV Tilly. During the Christmas 1985 holiday, there was a large backlog of mail at Seattle-Tacoma, and Reeve Aleutian contracted with the USPS to relieve the backlog. The airline entered the 1990s on a relatively tight budget, with three aircraft mothballed and one leased out (as of 1988). YS-11A N169RV was sold to Trinidad in February 1995. In August 1999, Reeve Aleutian entered into a code-share agreement with Alaska Air on the route between Seattle, Anchorage and Petrovpavlosk and Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk. One of the Electras was sold in 1999.InterpoolAirchive.com Ceased operations Reeve Aleutian ceased operations on December 5, 2000, and about 250 people were declared redundant. Reasons given for the situation included increased competition and high fuel prices. At the end, only Electra N178RV and 727 N832RV were in service. N831RV being withdrawn from use at Anchorage. 727 N831RV was sold to São Tomé and Príncipe in March 2001, with N832RV following in June. YS-11A N171RV was sold to Mexico in March 2002.Bankrupt.com Accidents Several aircraft belonging to Reeve Aleutian were involved in accidents. * late 1940s. DC-3 N46567 damaged in a take-off accident at Merrill Field, Anchorage. * May 31, 1958. Curtiss C-46 Commando N1302N written off at Driftwood Bay, Alaska.Aviation Safety Network * September 24, 1958. DC-4 N63396 crashed on Great Sitkin Island, Alaska, 16 killed.Safety NetworkChronicle Telegram Newspaper report of the crash * May 29, 1965. DC-3 N91016 damaged beyond repair at Nikolski, Alaska.NTSBAviation Safety Network * February 17, 1966. Curtiss C-46 Commando N10012 accident at Homer, Alaska, repaired and returned to service.NTSB * February 10, 1971. Curtiss C-46 Commando N10012 written off at Nondalton, Alaska.Aviation Safety Network * June 22, 1972. Grumman Goose N1513V written off at False Pass, Alaska.NTSBNTSB States 1970 as year!? * November 6, 1974. Lockheed L-188 Electra N7140C destroyed by fire at Anchorage, Alaska.GeocitiesAviation Safety Network * November 6, 1974. NAMC YS-11A N172RV destroyed by fire at Anchorage, Alaska. * February 16, 1982. NAMC YS-11A N169RV accident at King Salmon, Alaska.NTSB * June 8, 1983. Lockheed L-188 Electra N1968R accident at Anchorage, Alaska, repaired and returned to service.NTSB Destinations Reeve Aleutian Airways served the following destinations. * Denotes air drop only. *'Alaska' ;Scheduled. :Adak Is.., Amchitka Is., Anchorage, Atka Is., Attu Is., Nikolski, Sand Point, Port Moller, Shemya Island, Cape Sarichef, King Cove, False Pass, Akutan Island, Chignik, Chignik Lagoon, Chignik Lake, Ivanof Bay, Sanak Island, Perryville, Chernofski*, Cold Bay, Dutch Harbor, King Salmon, Kodiak, Port Heiden, Shemya Is., St. George Is.,* St. Paul Is., Umnak Is., ;Chartered. : Aniak, Aufeis, Awuna, Barrow, Beluga, Bethel, Bettles, Big Delta, Big Mountain, Cape Lisburne, Cape Newenham, Cape Romanzof, Cape Sarichef, Cathedral River, Clear, Coldfoot, Collinsville, Colorado Creek, Colville River, Cordova, Crow Creek, David River, Deadhorse, Deitrich Pass, Delta Junction, Dillingham, Drift River, Driftwood Bay, East Teshekpuk Lake, Eight Mile Lake, Eielson AFB, Fairbanks, Farewell, Flat, Fort Greely, Fort Richardson, Fort Yukon, Franklin Bluffs, Franks Cabin, Galbraith Lake, Galena, Gamble, Glacier Bay (Gustavus), Granite Mountain, Granite Point, GP-1, Happy Valley, Helmrick Strip, Herendeen Bay, Homer, Ice Island, Icy Bay, Iliamna, Ikpikpuk, Iniskin Bay, Ivotuk, Jade Mountain (Kobuk), Juneau, Kalakatek Creek, Kalubik Creek, Kenai, Ketchikan, King Cove, Kotzebue, Kulik, Lake Louise, Lake Minchumina, Lonley, McCarthy, McGrath, Minchumina, Nenana, Nikolski, Nome, Nondalton, Northeast Cape, Northway, Nyac, Ophir, Oliktok, Painter Creek, Pilot Point, Platinum, Pontilia Lake, Poorman, Port Barrow, Port Clarence, Port Moller, Pribilof Islands, Prospect Creek, Prudhoe Bay, Purkeypile, Rainy Pass, Red Devil, Roberta's Lake, Ruby, Sagwon, Sand Point, Sandy River, Sarichef-Scotch Cape, Savoonga, Sennett Point, Sitka, Sitkinak Is., Skwentna, Stephan Lake, Sleetmute, Soldotna, Sparrevohn, St. Mary's, Talkeetna, Tanalian Point (Port Alsworth), Tanana, Tatalina, Tin City, Trinity, Tunalik, Tungak, Tyonek, Ugashik, Umiat, Unalakleet, Ungalik, Utopia Creek (Indian Mountain), Valdez, Wainwright, Walakpa, West Forlands, Wide Bay, Wind River, Yakataga, Yakutat, Yakutat Bay. *'USA' :Everett, Honolulu, Houston, Portland, Seattle-Tacoma. *'Canada' :Dawson, Edmonton, Fort St. John, Hay River, Inuvik, Peery Point, Norman Wells, Whitefish Lake, Whitehorse, Yellowknife, Vancouver. *'USSR' :Petropavlovsk-Kamchatsky, Yuzhno-Sakhalinsk. Fleet The following aircraft served with Reeve Aleutian. Beechcraft D-50 "Twin Bonanza" * N3758B Purchased January 1959, sold 1963. Boeing 727-22QC * N831RV c/n 19093. Ex N498WC of Wien Air, purchased December 1983. Named RCR.Sold to São Tomé and Príncipe in March 2001, became S9-BAP.GeocitiesFAAPascal Brugier * N832RV c/n 19098. Ex N496WC of Wien Air, purchased December 1983 Named Tilly.. Sold to São Tomé and Príncipe in June 2001, became S9-BAQ.FAAAirliners.net Photograph of aircraft. Curtiss C-46 Commando * N1302N c/n 22479. Ex Cordova Airlines, purchased 1957. Written off at Driftwood Bay, Alaska, May 31, 1958. * N1651M c/n 22399. Purchased January 1966, sold to Fairbanks Air Service Inc., 1974. * N1822M c/n 22521. Ex USAAF 44-78698. Purchased 1963. Sold 1981. * N4860V Leased from Interior Airways for a short period. * N9852F c/n 26792. Ex USAAF 42-3659 and ex-Boreas Corporation, purchased July 1958. Sold 1980. * N10012 c/n 33271. Ex Cordova Airlines, purchased 1957. Accident February 1966 at Homer, Alaska (repaired). Written off February 10, 1971 at Nondalton, Alaska. Douglas DC-3 * N2768A c/n 25980. Leased from Red Dodge Aviation for several months in 1965. * N19906 c/n 4747. Ex 41-38644 USAF. Purchased January 1946, sold to Northern Air Cargo, 1975.Ruud Leeuw History of aircraft * N46567 c/n 9825. Ex 42-23963 USAF. Purchased June 1946, accident at Merrill Field, Alaska. Sold to Los Angeles Air Service.Aerotransport history of aircraft. * N49319 c/n 15231/26676. Leased from Red Dodge Aviation between October 1967 and July 1968. The aircraft was damaged beyond repair in a landing accident at Red Devil Airport on 24 March 1972. * N49363 c/n 4556. Ex Arnold Air Service NC49363. Purchased 1948, sold to Twentieth Century Aircraft, January 1957. * N75142 c/n 9173. Ex Northern Consolidated Airlines. Purchased June 1965, sold to Northern Air Cargo, 1975. * N91016 c/n 11853. Ex 42-92091 USAF. Purchased July 1946, damaged beyond repair in a take-off accident at Nikolski, May 29, 1965.NTSBAerotransport history of aircraft As of February 2008, the hulk of N91016 was still at Nikolski. Douglas DC-4 * N41341 c/n 10395. Ex Boreas Corporation. Purchased 1959. Sold to Alaska Airlines, December 1962. * N63396 c/n 10486. Ex Twentieth Century Aircraft. Purchased March 1957, crashed September 1958 at Great Sitkin Island, Alaska.1942 USAAF Full history of aircraft. * N91067 c/n 10295. Ex Boreas Corporation. Purchased October 1958, sold in 1965. Douglas DC-6A * N6119C c/n 45517. Ex Alaska Airlines. Purchased January 1963, sold to Northern Air Cargo, April 1980. Douglas DC-6B * N65L c/n 45543. Ex SX-DAF and Alaska Airlines. Purchased January 1962, sold to Northern Air Cargo, 1978. * N7919C c/n 43554. Ex PH-DFM. Purchased June 1965, sold to Northern Air Cargo, June 1978. Grumman G-21 Goose * N1513V c/n B-103. Leased from Interior Airways in 1957. Written off on June 22, 1970 at False Pass, Alaska.NTSB * N4763C c/n B-86. Ex USN Bu No 84791 and Alaska Coastal Airlines. Purchased 1972, sold to Peninsula Airways, April 1977.Airliners.net Photo of N4763C * N95468 c/n 1140. Purchased 1948, sold to Peninsula Airways, April 1977. Helio Courier H-250 * N5453E Purchased May 1965, sold c.1975. Lockheed 10 Electra * NC14994 c/n 1054. Traded in for Sikorsky S-43, 1947. Aircraft went to Continental Airlines.TigharEd Coates Photo of aircraft Lockheed L-188 Electra * N178RV c/n 2010. Ex N63AJ of American Jet Industries, purchased April 1978. Leased to Northwest Territorial Airways, September 1978. Leased out November 1986 - September 1988. Became N2RK, sold to Atlantic Airlines, became G-LOFI (Titled Reeve Illusion). August 2010, delivered to Buffalo Airways of Canada, registered C-FIJX.Ruud Leeuw Photograph of aircraft. * N1968R c/n 2007. Ex ZK-CLX of California Airmotive. Purchased February 1968. Leased out from November 1988. Sold to Air Spray for conversion to a fire bomber, becoming C-GHZI.Aussie Airliners full history of aircraft.Airliners.net Photograph * N5525 c/n 1038. Ex Eastern Airlines. Lease-purchased July 1977, traded to American Jet Industries Inc. for N178RV, December 1977. * N7135C c/n 1046. Ex Zantop Airlines, purchased September 1983, withdrawn from service at Anchorage, Alaska, September 1983. Used as spares source and eventually scrapped.1000 aircraft photos Full history of aircraft * N7140C c/n 1118. Ex Western Airlines, purchased April 1972, destroyed by fire at Anchorage, Alaska, November 11, 1974.Aviation Safety Network black & white photo of aircraft * N9744C c/n 1140. Ex Western Airlines, purchased September 1970.Ruud Leeuw Photo of aircraft at Coventry in 2003. NAMC YS-11A * N169RV c/n 2169. Ex TR-KIB of Gabon Government, purchased February 1980. Sold to Trinidad, February 1995.FAA * N171RV c/n 2071. Ex JA8713 of TDA Domestic, purchased January 1975. Sold to Mexico, March 2002.FAA * N172RV c/n 2172. Ex JA8786, Purchased new 1972, destroyed by fire at Anchorage, Alaska, November 1974.Aviation Safety Network photo of aircraft. * N173RV c/n 2173. Ex JA8789, Purchased new 1973. Sikorsky S-43 * N15062 c/n4342. Purchased March 1950, Sold March 1958 * N53294 c/n4302. Purchased 1948, traded in for Grumman G-21 Goose, 1957. The forward fuselage is at the Alaska Aviation Heritage Museum, Lake Hood, Alaska.Ruud Leeuw Photo of aircraft remains. Sikorsky S-39CS * NC-58V c/n920. Acquired,6-14-1953 From Francis G. Christmas, Owner of the Anchorage Hotel, Anchorage, Alaska. Currently, the hull is under restoration in California by its new owner, actor and longtime aviation enthusiast J.C.Brooks. Livery *Blue and Red tail, with the lettering RAA in white. Blue fuselage with red cheatlines, and the name Reeve Aleutian over the middle passenger windows, in white. References External links * Reeve Aleutian Airways (Archive) * Reeve Aleutian Airways aircraft photos, giving some history of aircraft shown. * Video of a Reeve Aleutian Electra being de-iced and start-up Category:Accidents and incidents involving the Lockheed L-188 Electra Category:Airliner accidents and incidents in Alaska Category:Airlines established in 1948 Category:Airlines in Alaska Category:Defunct airlines of the United States Category:Defunct companies based in Alaska Category:Accidents and incidents involving the Lockheed L-188 Electra Category:Airliner accidents and incidents in Alaska Category:Airlines established in 1948 Category:Airlines in Alaska Category:Defunct airlines of the United States Category:Defunct companies based in Alaska